


Blissfully Unnoticed

by Gloucestershire505



Series: Blissfully Unnoticed [1]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire505/pseuds/Gloucestershire505
Summary: Mostly Anne/Richard but everyone else makes an appearance.Funny how we find love when we least expect it!
Relationships: Anne Neville Queen of England/Richard III of England, Edward IV of England/Elizabeth Woodville, Isabel Neville/George Plantagenet Duke of Clarence
Series: Blissfully Unnoticed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Richard woke with a start "God damnit, George." His big brother had clearly fell out of bed, probably hungover, and the thud was right on top of Richard's bed. Living at their mother's London home offered many advantages such as saving on rent and time in traffic but living with his elder brother was wearing Richard's patience thin. 

George was a jolly fellow, every week there was a new girl sauntering out of his room. Richard sure hoped his brother was being careful as he could not see him paying for a litter of illegitimate babies. The Yorks were a military family. Their father perished during the Falkland’s conflict, luckily their mother came from money and inherited their grandfather's lands and properties. She was determined that her boys had the best education and would settle for nothing less than Winchester. 

To her disappointment, George was not very interested in anything other than following in their father and was not very bright. Edward was average and trudged through to graduate from the London School of economics before starting to help run the estates and got married to Elizabeth, a widow 6 years older than him which prompted George to become her new golden boy, especially after his tours in Afghanistan. Richard was more scholarly than both his brothers and excelled in history, but he too wanted to follow George in the army. 

Unfortunately, it was not to be. There was an accident during an exercise where Richard fell to protect a fellow soldier and bashed his left shoulder. Thankfully, it was not the right, but his back and shoulder were never the same and he had to drop out and go back to school. He obtained a first-class degree in history was currently reading for his masters. His dream was to be a history lecturer at the university of York.  
Meanwhile, he was enjoying teaching at St.Pauls and hearing all about the shenanigans between classes.

Sipping his peppermint tea, he remembered about promising his mother dinner and groaned in misery. Christ, he was not looking forward to it. Sharing a meal with his mother was on par with being interviewed by the KGB. He could recite the questions before she even asked them. ‘How’s teaching? When are you joining the business? Are you dating? Why don’t you ever bring a girl home? Are you gay? I would be more than fine with it and my hairdresser is single…’   
At this point he’d rather be King Richard III before Bosworth.

\- 

First shot here, let me know whether you like it :)


	2. Who are you?

A pair of sparkling blue eyes opened and looked at the light streaming from the window.

"I guess I had better get up then." Mumbled the blonde girl. Anne Neville was average girl. She had been average all her life, always in the shadow of her sister Isabel. Her sister was the star of the family with looks good enough to allow her to drop out of University and land her a modelling job, so many boyfriends she might as well install a turn-style in her bedroom.

Anne had the classic school crush but her boyfriend, Edouard, turned out to be a jerk who spiked her drink and tried to force himself on her. The event traumatized her so much, she was still a virgin…at 27! If her sister knew, she would never let her live it down so here she was a London girl trying to make it in the big city.

She did have one up on her sister though. Anne's awkward manner meant the few friends she had were genuine and hanging out with the geeks meant they all supported one another as they forged their careers. Her best friend, Francis went to medical school and was now a GP whereas Michelle ended up as a lawyer. Anne on the other hand took on management and now worked as a compliance officer at Michelle's law firm.

Her best friend was a fantastic roommate, but she wondered for how long she could keep up her rent after Michelle moved in with her boyfriend. Things were getting serious and it was a matter of time before a proposal would be made. Not only that, but it made Anne think about getting her own place and the idea appealed to her more and more. Having little to no social life allowed her to save quite a bit and she was sure the bank would give her a mortgage – push came to shove; she could ask her parents for a loan and formalize it but given the unspoken tension that came from being the runt of the family made her want to explore every other possibility first.

Sipping her Lemon and Ginger tea, the blonde made her way to the small table in the narrow hallway and grabbed her keys, felt her jacket pocket for her oyster card and headed out the door. On the way down the stairs, she remembered the commitment she made to her mother and swore "Why the hell did I sign up for this shit? Ah right, Isabel is finally getting serious." It turns out her elder sister started to hear the cock ticking and got serious about the boyfriend she currently had and they were supposed to go to his house so the families could hang out. She was still lost in her thoughts when a car horn and a strong hand grabbing her waist rudely got her back to reality.

"Don't you ever, cross like that again, do you hear me?" said a voice behind her in a menacing tone. Turning around to thank the male voice and to give him a piece of her mind about people telling her what to do, she found herself speechless and staring into a pair of blue eyes so dark, they looked like the midnight sky. She was sure she had seen those beautiful blues before. But where?

Before she could do anything about it, the man was gone and she was being carried along with the crowd, heading to Southbank.

Who the hell was he? "I know you" she muttered "I know that look...who are you?"

\--------------

**Richard POV**

**\--------------**

Jesus, he thought the army saw action, London was a bloody jungle. A jungle with girls so busy being in their own heads, they cannot spot a BWM doing a 60 and coming on to them head on. Not to mention the fundamental need to look at the lights before you cross. He could have so easily let her have it and telling her that on top of being rudely awakened by his brother did not put him into a mood to seeing an idiotic girl splattered across the tarmac but something about her made him stop. She looked like she was about to eat his face off when she turned but suddenly looked so vulnerable, he just didn't have the heart and so he let her go.

However, as he climbed up the steps to the teacher's room, he could help but feel that the girl he'd saved was familiar. Something about the look she gave him, her feistiness, her vulnerability, the way she fit into his arms…

'Damnit, Richard. You need to stop this. Chances are you will never lay your eyes on her again. Besides, the last thing you need is an awkward blonde distraction when you're trying to get your life back in line.'

He shook his head as if to shake his thoughts away and opened the door. He thanked his lucky stars for the solitude, at least he could correct and immerse himself in his students' essays about the wars of the roses. Thank God for history.

His gratitude was short-lived when his cellphone started buzzing. It was his beloved mother and one of his main sources of stress.

"Mom make it short, I have class soon."

"Liar. Okay listen to me, don't forget we have George's dinner today."

"God mom what have I got to do with it? Aren't Edward and Liz and their brood enough? Besides this is weird, George has bedded half of London and he never brought anyone home."

"It's not weird, it's a blessing. George might finally be done with his harlots and is looking to settle down." Cecily lectured down the line. Had Richard rolled his eyes more, they would have popped out of his skull.

"Besides the brood will be with the nanny this evening so it's only Edward, Liz and myself. Richard this is about family, I expect you to be there...you actually know this girl from many years ago when you were children, we used to be neighbours."

Richard's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember. After his father's death, they had moved through various estates before settling down and they nearly always had girl neighbours their mother tried to push on them but before he could ask her for the girl's last name, she informed him that her cab was finally there and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Have not started the next chapter yet but I have a feeling these two will make it a fun 'reunion'


	3. There you are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion has come...just not as expected...

After a hell of a day at the office, Anne wanted nothing more than to step into the shower, cuddle up in her favourite blanket and order take out. Unfortunately, she found her mother’s text with the address she needed to be at 7 pm that evening so celebrating the start of the weekend Anne-style was out of the question.

It did, however, give her an excuse to wear her new Zara dress that emphasized her waist and came down a little ruffled towards the knee. God it looked good with her hair up in a bun. Putting on her mascara, she tried to remember this guy, George. Isabel said they knew him when they were little and Anne was very young – she couldn’t for the life of her picture him, but this was Isabel’s boyfriend after all and as long as he respected her big sister, she was fine. Glancing at her phone she realized that the cab was almost there. Spritzing her favourite perfume, she reached for her purse and shouted a “bye” to Michelle who seemed too be too busy chatting on her phone to care.

After an hour’s drive or so, the cabbie let her know she had reached her destination. Anne could barely believe her eyes. It was unlikely that Isabel would even consider a guy that didn’t come from money but even she couldn’t imagine this. A long driveway lead into a wide front garden gracing the front of a Georgian manor with a grand oak door. As soon as her foot hit the gravel, the door opened and a petite lady with long brown hair greeted her.

“Welcome, you must be Anne. Goodness, you grew up into a wonderful young lady!” she gushed, taking her by the arm.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit late.” Said Anne sheepishly, taking in her surroundings “Traffic was a bit of a killer”

The den was covered in white wallpaper with silver patterns, a pillar stood in each corner and a large frame containing the photo of a soldier hung prominently between two wall lamps.

“That’s my late husband...we lost him in the Falklands.”

“I’m sorry.” Said Anne genuinely, the love this woman had for her husband was clearly still there.

“It’s quite alright dear, come and join everyone in the dining room.”

They walked through a wood panelled hallway before entering a magnificent dining room. It was a cream colour with wood accents and a fireplace! It was big enough to be splendid but small enough to still be cosy.

Sure enough, her parents and Isabel were there sitting at the big table full of different cheeses and wine.

“Ah darling, you made it!” greeted her mother with a kiss on the cheek.

“Annie you look so pretty! Come meet George…” smiled the elder sister. A tall guy with brown hair approached her with a friendly smile. His haircut told her he followed his father in the military.

“You have grown up, Anne. You probably don’t remember me much. My brothers and I used to spend a lot of time playing at your house when father was away, and mother was taking care of our grandfather. You were only this high!” he exclaimed lowering his hand to his knee.

“We used to go around getting into trouble and dragging your sister with us.” Chuckled the other man at the table before getting up and shaking her hand “My name is Edward and believe it or not I’m actually older than this git.” He said, laughing before gesturing to the beautiful lady sitting by his side. “This is my wife Lizzie.”

“How do you do?” smiled Anne nervously.

“Fine, thank you. Pleasure to meet you.” Said Lizzie, shaking her hand.

A noise from Anne’s purse interrupted the introductions, it was her phone. “Sorry everyone, looks like my battery just dropped.”

“Oh, that’s just fine dear. There’s a docking station in the drawing room right behind that door.” Cecily pointed out a wooden door as she gathered some empty small plates clearly getting ready to serve the first course.

“Thank you.” Smiled Anne heading in the direction of the wooden door. She opened it and found herself into another magnificent room with a large leather couch, a rug that almost covered the whole room and a TV unit that could basically be used as a cinema beneath which was the charging station Cecily had referred to. Making a beeline for it, she failed to notice the person coming from another narrow door holding a glass of wine.

“Christ, will you just watch it!” growled a voice.

Anne could have sworn time stopped as the glass fell and shattered, splashing wine everywhere including on the shirt of the guy who had just scolded her. Looking up, she met those dark blue eyes again. A rush of memories flooded her mind.

\------------------------------

Flashback – 24 years ago

\------------------------------

Three little boys ran into the house and went up straight to the nursery.

“I told you he would pummel you if you ticked him off!” laughed George, hitting his elder brother upside the head and surpassing him up the stairs.

“How was I supposed to know he was so bloody good with a sword??” barked the tallest boy of the lot.

“This is the third time I made you eat dirt.” Smiled seven year old Richard ironically.

“Still funny though!” giggled Isabel Neville “who feels like table soccer??” Edward and George cheered in the affirmative, but Richard grimaced.

“If we’re not playing knights and kings than I’d rather read.” Said the boy with dark hair, letting all the others run past him through the landing. “I wonder where Annie got to…”

Before he could finish the sentence, a small storm of dirty blonde hair ran towards him.

“Wichaaaaard!!”

“Hello little lady Anne.” Bowed the boy with smile. Richard didn’t have much time for Edwards bravado, George’s stupid jokes or Isabel’s snobby giggle. He was the youngest of three boys and knew what it was like to be left behind. The little girl looked at him with blue, adoring eyes and reached out with her little arms before he lifted her off the ground and onto the small princess sofa in the nursery.

“Tell me stowies?” she clapped as he put the wooden sword he used to pummel his brother against the wall, lest three year old Anne tripped on it.

“Which one would you like to hear today?” smiled Richard as he dragged a purple bean bag in front of the little sofa and sat on it.

“Pwincess and the knight pwease!!” giggled the little girl.

“Right, so there was the pretty blonde princess with eyes that sparkled like blue crystals and a tall brave knight fighting a biiiig dragon…”

\----------------------

Back to present

\----------------------

“I'm so sorry, I truly didn’t mean it. Gosh it’s everywhere…” stuttered Anne. She had just spilled wine on the man who’d save her life just that morning, not to mention her sister’s potential brother-in-law, her mother was going to murder her.

“What the devil is going on?” exclaimed Cecily, having come to investigate the fracas.

“Oh Lord, it’s Annie all right…” Isabel could be heard sighing from the next room.

“Is anyone hurt?” asked Cecily calmly, looking at the both of them, checking for cuts.

“It’s entirely my fault, mummy. I was just coming out of the kitchen and startled her, she couldn’t get way in time.”

‘Is he for real?’ thought Anne ‘A moment ago, he was ready to maul me over.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they won't leave me alone now... please let me know what you think :)


	4. Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner :)

“Right, Dickon. You go change that shirt and come back to join us. Now what about you, my child?” she said turning toward Anne. “Are you sure, you’re not cut?”

“No, I’m absolutely fine. I’m so sorry Mrs.York…”

“Not at all dear. Give me your phone, I’ll put it in the station myself.”

Anne complied wordlessly. She could barely believe her eyes. Richard York was the gentle boy who used to tell her fairy tales while their own siblings left them behind. He was the lovely boy who taught her how to play chequers as she was too little to learn chess, not even nanny had ever managed to have the calming effect on Anne as Richard did. Then his family moved away and that was that.

Until now.

Meanwhile, Anne felt mortified. Cecily York was he kindest hostess and here she was, acting like a klutz. She could only imagine the blood running like ice through her family, gunning to give her a good talking to for shaming them while they were guests. 

“There we are, darling.” Said Mrs York. “Let’s get back to the dining room.”

Going back to the grand room she found Izzy and Elizabeth giggling with Edward and George.

“Yes, Anne can be a bit of a goose sometimes…” ah great it was the ‘let’s tell Anne funny stories time’ it seemed. Anne was so annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. Some support her family was.

“Ah, you’re still in one piece!” grinned George “Don’t worry Anne, I wanted to destroy that docking station many times.”

“Oh hush George! It was actually your brother. He was bringing more wine and ran into the poor thing like a boar.”

“That’s unusual!” smirked Edward “Usually Ricky’s the stealthiest of us three. Congratulations on flying under THAT radar, Anne!” eliciting laughter from around the table.

“I make an effort…” smiled Anne shyly, taking a seat next to her sister who was still giggling.

Meanwhile, Cecily had worked her magic and a bowl of the most delicious potato soup was served in front of everyone.

“Bon Appetit.” She declared from the head of the table. Anne couldn’t help but notice that the seat in front of her remained empty, but a bowl was served nonetheless and that could only mean that Richard was supposed to be sitting there and her luck wasn’t even wiping one’s feet on.

She barely finished the thought before the dark-haired guy in question appeared. Edward and George started to sarcastically applaud while Cecily rolled her eyes.

“You know Richard, I always thought you’d make a good host.” Started George.

“We hear you got her, bullseye.” Laughed Edward.

“Boys, behave.” Said Elizabeth, half sternly, half smirking. “Accidents happen.”

Richard was silent but if the laser death stare, he was giving his brothers was any indication, there would be hell to pay after this whole wretched ordeal was over.

“Annie barely knows where she’s going half the time, anyway.” Smiled senior Anne at the infuriated York brother.

“So, I noticed.” Replied Richard tersely, redirecting his eyes at Anne. Clearly he remembered her from that morning. 

“Anyway, what are you up to now, George?” asked Richard Neville.

Anne had never been more grateful for her father’s ability to cut through the bullshit. She knew that she counted for nothing but entertainment in this scenario. This was all about the parents seizing one another up and her father’s choice as to whether he liked the cut of George’s jib. The mothers were clearly all for this partnership, but Richard Neville was not so easy.

“Well Mr Neville.” Started George pompously “I’m currently at barracks but I plan to join the family business as soon as possible.”

At this, Anne noticed Edward bristling and exchanging a look with Cecily. Clearly, the idea of his brother joining him was not one he liked.

“Uh huh…” muttered the patriarch “You see, Isabel is a vivacious and bubbly girl who is used to a certain life. She’s not what you would call the ‘army girlfriend’ type.”

At this George gulped “Yes sir, I understand. I should be able to spend a lot more time with her when I give my notice.”

“And when is that happening?”

“We’re still making plans, so we make the transition as seamless as possible.” Said Cecily, smoothing things over but Anne was nothing if not perceptive. She knew something was going on.

Izzy seemed to do nothing but smile and giggle at George, her mother was thanking God Izzy was looking to settle down and wondering when the engagement would come and her father was probably realizing that this was as god as it’s going to get.

Edward was happy to have Izzy around, mainly to distract his brother George and Cecily seemed to enjoy that the two families should be reunited in this way after all these years. The only one she couldn’t get a read on was Richard. He barely spoke and only looked at her when he wasn’t looking at his plate. His looks were not always the same. Sometimes it was a glare, other times it was curiosity and others is was …intense but she couldn’t tell if it was goo or bad. She only knew it made him look attractive and she was yet willing to admit that.

Anne’s thoughts were interrupted by a lightening bolt that seemed to have hit quite close to the house along with the inevitable deafening sound of thunder.

“Christ…” Muttered Edward. Before the electricity blew out.

\-------------------

Anybody still reading?


	5. Southgate

“Right, I don’t think going home would be a good idea for any of you.” Said Cecily matter-of-factly. “Edward, come and help me with the circuit breaker. George, take everyone upstairs so everyone knows where they’re staying and take note of what is needed, linen and so on…Richard, darling, do me a favour and get more of that chopped wood – and don’t you dare go out there without your coat.”

With that everyone, got up to either follow George or carryout their task when Richard Neville spoke up. “I have an emergency travel bag I’d like to get. Nan, darling, you go ahead with Izzy and George.” He said grabbing his car keys and heading back towards the entrance, where his coat was.

Anne started to follow her mother and Izzy before remembering that she had left one of her books in her parent’s car and Lord knew that if there was any time to retrieve it, that was now. The storm had not been due until next morning, but it was supposed to last for at least a couple of days and that meant she needed all the entertainment she could get but before she could ask her father to bring it back with him, he was out. She had no choice but to follow him out.

God it was freezing! The car was at the left-hand side of the driveway that looked more like a street. Without bothering to get her coat on, Anne could see her father reaching in the boot of the car to get his emergency overnight bag. Leave it to him to be prepared…Anne sprinted and sure enough, by the time she reached him, she was soaked.

“Anne what the hell are you doing here?!” he cried over the wind. “Go back inside with your mother and sister!”

“My book!” yelled Anne, doing a reading gesture so as to be understood over the howls before reaching into the glove compartment. Damnit. Where was it? And how did it get so dark.

“It’s in the boot Anne get back!” yelled her father, shoving the historical novel in his bag. He faintly heard her ‘ok’ before running back, the lightening was pretty much the only thing showing him where the house’s main entrance was.

Getting back, he found Richard York, his hair slightly damp, stacking some wood cuttings in a corner behind the main staircase. “Do you need help with that, lad?” He couldn’t help but be amused how the little boy he used to see pummelling his elder brothers to the ground or carrying baby Anne around, had grown into an ex-soldier and the scholar of the family. He always knew young Richard had the brains.

“I’m all right, Mr. Neville but thanks for asking.”

“Right, you probably saw my daughter running in here…she never thinks things through, I swear I don’t know where she gets it from.”

The young man shot him an odd look “Nobody came through here, sir…”

Running his hand through his hair, Richard Neville muttered a curse.

“She can’t be far.” Said the youngest York brother. “I’ll go out for her. I know where she might be.”

Before Richard senior could answer, the youngest York brother was already out the door.

‘What the hell is wrong with her?? Why the hell do I care?’ though Richard angrily. Of course, he had no idea where she’d got to. Running out, he figure had she been near the cars , she would have been back by now. Suddenly another lightning struck and Richard heard a yelp over the howling wind and saw a small running silhouette near the hedges leading to the west garden.

Running over, he grabbed Anne by the shoulders and had the feeling he scared her given her cry.

“What the DEVIL is wrong with you? Are you bloody suicidal?” he growled, taking off his coat and trying to wrap it around her.

“Don’t be a dick, this guy might freeze to death if we don’t take him in!” cried Anne showing him a small, fluffy bundle in her hands.

He wordlessly let her hide the bundle beneath his coat and wrapped an arm around her to prevent her falling off her heels as the ran towards the house. 

Entering the mansion, they found Cecily waiting.

“There you two are! Richard and George were about to come after you. What happened?”

“It’s my fault this time, Mrs.York.” started Anne before “I went to get a book from my parent’s car but my dad had it and while running back over, I heard this little guy and I just had to get him...please don’t throw him out, he’s so sweet.”

Richard was standing in a very protective stance behind Anne, one of his arms still wrapped around her. Cecily couldn’t help but notice how good they looked together. “It’s a puppy, mummy” he said in a low voice, taking the small animal from Anne and scratching it behind the ears. “It looks like a mixed breed someone abandoned in one of the neighbouring fields.”

The light just came on and they could see the puppy had brown fur and was shivering while trying to snuggle in Richard’s hands.

“Oh darling.” Sighed Cecily “Of course we’ll keep him, unless Anne wants to…”

Richard turned uneasily to look back at Anne who said “No, of course not. I live in a rented apartment and may have to move out and my parents surely wouldn’t like a pet.”

At this, the small dog started to wag his little tail, Cecily hadn’t seen her younger son smile like that since his days as a soldier. He directed his soft smile to the dirty blonde beside him “Would you like to name him then?”

Anne tuned pensive for a moment before a smirk appeared on her face. “Gareth, after Southgate!” she giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the non football fans, Southgate is a bit of a legend :D  
> Feedback would make me so happy :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Isabel make an appearance.

“You have good taste.” Richard said with a chuckle, he couldn’t believe the klutz who stormed into his life was also a football fan and how tiny she looked in his much bigger coat.

“You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t get warmed up, sweetheart.” Fussed Cecily “You can use my shower in the ensuite upstairs. Come, I’ll give you some towels and some clothes.”

Richard looked down at Gareth. “Well, little guy, this is unexpected.” He muttered, he would never have pictured his mother sharing her ensuite with anyone. “In more ways than one…” he drifted off. This Anne Neville was a hurricane. An adorable, chaotic, feisty fairy who reminded him a little bit of Tinkerbell. Although he was sure she’d chew his face off if her told her that. His mind couldn’t help but drift to years past. Who would have thunk it? Little lady Anne, his little lady Anne who followed him around with big blue eyes, her magic wand and princess hat would return to him… when the time came to move, their parents did not even tell them that it was goodbye for fear of their reaction. They just let them fade from each other’s memory – until now.

Why was he so damn mad at her all the time? Why did she have to be a walking danger to herself and possibly to others? Most of all, why did she feel so good in his arms as he damn near carried her into the house? This basic need to protect her was confusing him. He barely even knew her; hardly likely he’d be able to spend more time with her beyond this weekend that her family was going to be stuck here. Still, there’s no harm in getting to know her, right?

All he had figured so far from her and his mother’s gossiping, was that she had a job at a legal firm and lived with a roommate in a nice apartment in London. He wondered if that was far from St.Paul’s…Nevertheless, no boyfriend or significant other was mentioned which oddly put him in a good mood.

Towelling Gareth gave him the chance to wonder if maybe he could ask her to meet them at a park. St.James’ was his favourite but he would probably meet her behind a dumpster if she so demanded.

“Jesus, Dickon What have you got there?” asked George sauntering into the kitchen with Isabel in tow. Those two were basically joined at the hip now.

“Oh my God, it’s so cute!” gushed Isabel, scratching Gareth behind the ears. “Where did you find him?”

“Actually, your sister did. She cannot keep him, so she gifted him to me.” Answered Richard.

“Her father, Edward and I were upstairs looking for torches. We were about to come and look for you guys when mom came up with Anne. Poor thing looked like a wet chick.” Said George smugly.

Isabel missed the double entendre completely, but Richard was about knock some sense into his elder brother. “Nice George…” said the younger brother in a warning tone.

“Dear Annie…she can be such a goose sometimes. Your mother is being extremely kind to her. I’m sorry about the wine incident, she doesn’t mean to be like this. She’s just…”

“A bit of a klutz?” finished Richard with a half-smile, eliciting a giggle from Isabel “Yes, I noticed. Don’t worry about the wine, I survived much worse from your berk of a boyfriend.” Smirked Richard, looking George straight in the eye. Two could play this game.

Outraged, Isabel turned to George “How could you be mean to Richard? He’s the nicest one of you all!”

“He’s not nice at all! He gave as god as he got.” Protested George “He put syrup all over my hair while I was sleeping.”

Leaving his elder brother to clean up the mess, Richard smirked, filled a small bowl with water and picked up Gareth. Being the shy and quiet one, girls tended to get protective over him even if he never needed protection from anyone. He’d learned that throughout the years and got blamed for virtually nothing growing up. Partly because he never instigated things, partly because Edward was the golden boy and always favoured him which meant poor George always got the blame – and he never learned!

Opening his room, he immediately noticed that he could hear sounds from the room adjacent. No doubt, one of their unexpected guests was going to be his neighbour for the next couple of days. And given the sound of a foot hitting the furniture and the cussing in a female voice made Richard smile…baby Anne was at it again.

\-------------------

I know it's not much but you guys wouldn't believe the week I've had - some encouragement would be nice :3


	7. Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne comes to some realizations...

Anne cursed when her foot hit the four-poster bed’s leg. She lacked orientation in the best of times, but she refused to switch on the electric chandelier as she felt cosy in the darkness with the fireplace and lampshades lit and after the amazingly hot shower she just had, she was still shivering. Cecily deserved a medal for how kind she was being to her whereas her mother had only spared her a look of bitter disappointment. No doubt ashamed of her. Oh well, nothing new there. At least, Isabel smiled sympathetically at her and made sure she had her phone back in her room before texting her that she should text should she need anything.

The dirty blonde looked guiltily at her attire. This was supposed to be a really specially event in her sister’s life and her clumsiness almost ruined it all. She would rather die from the plague than interrupt the time Isabel was probably having with George. Looking around the room, she had to admit that the Yorks didn’t skimp…the room was covered in tasteful, floral wallpaper with landscape oil painting hanging on each wall except the one behind the bed which was covered with white satin sheets and the fluffiest lilac duvet she’s ever seen. Apparently, the clothes Cecily loaned her and Isabel, belonged to the only other female in the family, Meg. She was born between Edward and George and had been living in Paris as a designer for years. Anne was not surprised given the luxurious feel of the loungewear she was hanging out in though it looked quite funny on her. Clearly, Meg was much taller and had real curves. Not at all surprising, given the attractiveness of her other family members.

Speaking of attractive. What was it about Richard?

Anne limped around the bed and got in, enjoying being buried in the heavy fluffiness. Richard was the only character in this family she couldn’t get a clear picture of. He was like a dark knight in shining armour. At times, he was saving her life, giving her his coat or taking blame from her for a socially awkward incident. At other times he spoke to her as if she were a child, irritated, sometimes infuriated. Still, she couldn’t suss out the looks he gave her during dinner or how his arm stayed around her even after they got back in. It felt warm and stabilizing.

Groaning, she tuned over on her right side. She was fascinated by a guy who she wasn’t sure whether he liked her or hated her guts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a couple of quiet knocks on her door.

“Come in.” she called softly, leaning up on her right elbow to get a better view of her visitor.

The door opened slowly and who else could it be but the handsome dark knight who had been occupying her thoughts.

“I’m sorry to disturb, your room is adjacent to mine and I heard a thud. Just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He spoke in a lowered voice.

Running her hand through her freshly washed hair, Anne felt her cheeks flush “Yes, of course. Sorry, I did not mean to be so noisy…”

She expected him to leave, even if she did not want him to. He seemed to be having the same dilemma as he gazed at her from across the room. A yelp interrupted the awkward silence from Richard’s pyjama hoodie.

“Oh my God, you brought him with?” She grinned sitting up to get a better look.

“Yeah, erm, he doesn’t like to be alone much and he’s really good company.” Said Richard ruefully, making his way to her bed while extracting the pup from the hoodie pocket before handing him to Anne.

She couldn’t help noticing his smile, probably because of how sweet Gareth was licking her hand or maybe because he thought she was cute too – shaking thought away, she would never guess that the latter was in fact, correct. “You cleaned him all up!” she said cheerfully “He’s so fuzzy.”

“Yeah, I think he might grow to be medium sized, but the fur will be long. Careful though, he’ll chew anything he finds.” He said, gesturing towards the blessed book that led her to find Gareth in the first place.

“Yeah, I should probably put this on the stand.” Muttered Anne, grabbing the book and placing it near the night lamp.

Richard couldn’t help but notice the title “You still like medieval stories?” he asked with a chuckle.

“They relax me enough to go to sleep.” She admitted. His eyes sparkled and Anne couldn’t help lowering her gaze to Gareth who was now playing on her lap.

“You know, we have a library here, you could have just asked for a book.” he smirked.

At this she bristled and looked him straight in the eye “Well, I couldn’t bloody well know what’s in a home that isn’t mine now, could I?” she fumed.

He mockingly put his hands up “Easy there lady Anne, I meant no offence. It’s just that you’re still shivering from trying to get that thing from your parent’s car. I’m grateful you did though, or you wouldn’t have found Gareth. I’m sure he’s very grateful too.” He said, looking and the pup who had now gone still, cuddling into Anne’s lower belly as she scratched him behind the ears.

“At least something good came out of it.” She acknowledged with a small smile. “I’m sorry for calling you a dick.” She said in a low voice. “It is not very becoming to insult one’s host like that. Never mind someone who saved my life this morning.”

At this, he actually let out a low laugh. The sound made her feel all gooey, why was he making her feel all gooey? “You’re still as feisty as you were when you were small…” he said looking downward towards the book before redirecting his intense eyes at her again.

“Do you remember me at all, Anne?” he asked, leaning against one of the posts.

Anne swallowed under his questioning look. It seemed so important to him…“Yes, I do remember you somewhat. It’s mostly flashes of you, and me running after you in a pink velvet dress and a magic wand in my hand. Your brothers I cannot recall at all.”

At his he gave her another smile; it was genuine, and he usually hardened features looked somewhat softer “So you do recall. Do you remember me reading to you and telling you stories?”

She couldn’t help smiling back at him. “Yes, and if I recall correctly, they were all about knights and princesses because someone wanted to become a knight.” She finished with a giggle. Was that a blush on his cheeks, or just the light from the fire?

“What can I say…” he shrugged, “We were all kids, I guess. I cannot believe you like these stories.” He said, changing the subject back to her again. “They’re mostly inaccurate historically speaking. This I can tell you because I’m teaching history at the moment, but I guess if the writing’s good…”

“It is!” she insisted more enthusiastically than she meant to. He made his way around the bed to pick the book from the nightstand and flipped it over to read the reviews at the back.

Without thinking, she moved herself and Gareth to the middle of the big bed and patted the place she had just left vacant. He gingerly put the covers up and sat over them.

‘God, you had to make him a gentleman too.’ She thought, rolling her eyes before turning to Gareth to make sure he wasn’t being squished between them before Richard’s deep soothing voice filled the room as he started reading the first chapter out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? :)


End file.
